


Gold Cummerbund

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner and Ethan go shopping for prom wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Cummerbund

"This is ridiculous," grumbled Conner, surveying himself in the three mirrors. "I hate prom."

"Oh, please, you so do not," said Ethan, rolling his eyes from the plush chair he was slumped in. "You're giddy because you finally worked up the guts to ask Kira."

"As friends, dude. Just as friends."

Ethan's expression suggested that he thought otherwise, but he said nothing. At least, not about that. "How about the powder blue one? I really liked that look."

Conner cast him the most scathing glare imaginable. "Are you out of your mind? That was the most hideous thing I've ever seen." He surveyed his reflection for a long moment. "Do you think Kira would like it?" he asked thoughtfully.

Ethan thought that if Kira saw Conner in the powder blue creation, she'd laugh so hard she'd wet herself. Still, he was tempted to convince Conner that she'd love it, just to see the humiliating lengths his friend would go to in order to impress her. But the tux was too ugly, even for Ethan's evil plans.

"She'd hate it," Ethan said honestly.

"That's what I thought," said Conner, nodding. He turned to face Ethan. "What do you think, is this okay?"

It was a standard tux. He looked fine in it. Well, of course, 'fine' was relative, considering that Conner was considered the sex god of Reefside High, if not the whole of Reefside, if not the entire southern coast. Putting him in a tux, while holding no effect on Ethan, was going to render the populace crammed into the country club where the prom was being held utterly speechless with lust. Kira included.

Ethan offered his best friend a halfhearted thumbs up. "Looks good, dude."

"You're sure," Conner said flatly, staring at his friend with anxious, penetrating eyes.

"Positive. You'll be fighting them off with a stick. Not that you aren't already."

"Right." Conner sighed, smoothing the pants over his thighs nervously as he continued to study himself in the mirror. Ethan had known the boy to be conceited in the past, but this wasn't conceit, it was complete desperation. Conner obviously wanted to make this night perfect and maybe finally achieve what he'd been trying to do since the beginning of junior year.

Conner, apparently satisfied with his reflection --at least for now-- settled down in the chair next to Ethan as he waited for the shop attendants to return to them. "You know, you could totally wear the powder blue one," he said casually, jabbing Ethan in the side with a knowing look. "It's your color and all... I'd hate to see it go to waste..."


End file.
